Our Family Secrets
by Jackycat
Summary: In the midst of his divorce from Ginny, Harry struggles to reconcile his children with the ending of his marriage and his budding life with Draco. Albus is attempting to woo a beautiful dancer. Who is she why Are Draco and Scorpius stopping him. H/D DHcom


**A/N: Dollhouse hasnt been abandoned, just on hold during AP exams. This has been laying around for a little while and is a shorter story than Dollhouse (roughly 30 chapters planned) while Our Family Secrets is only about ten max. If people like it I might try the prequel establishing the relationship, but for now its just the bit with established relationships. I felt inspired to do a cannon, yes epilouge too, compliant story by my Dad's resent divorce. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter, or Phantom of the Opera however briefly I mention it.**

* * *

Albus groaned when he opened the letter from the Prophet. He had signed as a reporter officially last week after doing freelance for the wizarding paper since his graduation from Hogwarts in June. He hated that he would no longer choose what to write about but had to wait for assignments. Now he wished he'd stayed freelance, the paper had decided to have him fill in for the arts and leisure critic while she was on vacation. He now had to cancel his plans with Scorpius, knowing his best friend he'd never allow himself to be dragged to a musical unless he got something out of it.

Tossing the paper onto the table he leaned back and closed his eyes. The roar of the floo caught his attentions as the face of his cousin Rose appeared in the fireplace. He bounded over glad for her presence.

"Hey, Rose." He was always glad to see her. Unlike his little sister Lily, who behaved as though she deserved to be treated special because she was Harry Potters only daughter, Rose had his Aunt Hermione's cool logic and brains. Her unflappable nature had been his rock at Hogwarts.

"Hey Al, can I come through?" he nodded and stepped back as his cousin tumbled out of the fire place. She leaned down shaking ash from her bushy red hair. Rose was identical to her mother except for her flaming weasly hair and tall frame. "Thanks for letting me through I couldn't take it anymore. Your Mum and Dad are over and they started bickering again. Everyone's avoiding the front room because it's turned into a battle ground."

Albus sighed. Ever since he started Hogwarts all he remembered was his parents constant bickering and sniping at each other. More specifically since he had had Scorpius visit over the Winter Holidays his first year. He knew about their dad's rivalry and had been surprised when his mum not his dad had gotten angry over it. Now they could barely be in the same room together without sniping at each other. He knew any day one of them would ask for a divorce.

"What started it this time?"

"Uncle Harry surprised your mum and my parents with tickets to the opening night of that production of Phantom of the Opera in Hogsmeade Friday and she snapped about him not consulting her on what she'd enjoy doing." Rose shrugged not understanding why this would offend someone, "So he gave the ticket to Lily which Aunt Ginny got even angrier over."

"Of course she got angry; he did something with out having it checked over in triplicate by her and Gran first. You know how things have gotten." Rose nodded with a frown, she loved her Aunt and Uncle but she knew they just weren't right for each other anymore. "It also looks like my plan to drag Lily with me to the show is a bust."

"What show?"

"The paper is having me write the piece on the show because Hannah's on vacation for her daughters wedding. They gave me two tickets and I knew Lily was dieing to go but now Dad's taking her so now I don't have anyone to take."

Albus yelped after his statement earned him a stinging hex from a slightly affronted Rose. The tall witch glared at him and he remembered it hadn't been Lilly who'd wanted to go it was Rose.

"Rose would you like to go to the show with me?" he asked meekly knowing he'd find something evil waiting for him in the near future if he didn't earn forgiveness fast. Rose had a lot of Uncle George in her. She never pranked anyone but crossing her usually meant something nasty and humiliating. Her smile let him know he wouldn't receive anything of the sort.

* * *

Albus cracked his neck as the final belting note of Phantom of the Opera closed the show. He knew his dad would insist on photos of the family when they went to the cast meet and greet. Glancing at his watch and cursed silently knowing he'd never make it to the pub tonight for his and Scorpius' weekly begin the weekend drink. A hand jerked his arm harshly and he realized he'd forgotten to applaud the bowing cast. He jumped up and began clapping furiously under his Aunt Hermione's glare. Rose's quiet giggles on his other side made him groan, wondering how many of the people in the audience had seen him be man handled like a child.

The lights of the theater came up and they began moving out into the aisles. Albus felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and turned to look into his dad's smiling face. Harry Potter would never be called a powerful looking man but the magic that crackled around him proved why he was the Man Who Lived Twice. He knew if his parents crumbling relationship had ended when he was still in school all three of the children would have insisted on living with their father. He loved his mother but as a professional Quidditch player she spent most of his childhood traveling. It had been Harry who was there for every big moment, who came to every school Quidditch game. Even when his job as an Auror had taken him out for late nights he would floo call the kids to wish them good night at the Burrow.

The flecks of silver at his temples were new and Albus felt that they were the result of the stress of fighting with his mother all the time not from his job as Head Auror.

"So what did you think of the show Al?" His dad knew perfectly well he hated it and would probably have to interrogate Rose and Lily to get a decent review for the Prophet.

"You know how I liked it Dad." His dad's quiet laugh made him smile; it felt like years since he'd heard his dad laugh carefree like this.

"I expect to get listed as a source or something." His sister popped up on his other side as they walked out of the theater into the lobby. He loved his little sister but sometimes she could be such a princess it made him gag.

"How about I list quoting you on some sound bites?" Her brilliant smile earned him a kiss on the cheek before she flitted off in search of the actors. Her waist length black hair flowed out behind her making him think of her as some kind of nymph. Everyone always told her she was the spitting image of their mother, much too Lily's dismay. According to him and their dad she was a much prettier version of the muscular Ginny. Scorpius had been quoted once saying Ginny frightened him because her guns were bigger than Gregory Goyles. Lily hated anything comparing her appearance to her mothers; anything comparing her to her father thrilled the girl. She had refused to play chaser on the Gryffindor team her second year, insisting that she would be a better seeker. James who held the position at the time decided he had grown too tall to effectively play the position and switched to chaser giving the coveted seeker's place to Lily. James had to admit his sister played the position spectacularly.

She had even played as a reserve seeker over the holidays for their mother's team the Hollyhead Harpies. Lily had decided not to play after school because she wanted to become a dancer in the wizarding ballet. That announcement had begun another of their parent's famous rows. Behind Lily and Harry's backs Ginny had been brokering a deal for Lily to take over as the first seeker on the Harpies. Harry supported Lily's choice and Ginny accused him of playing favorites with their children. Albus' hopes that his parents would reconcile were dashed that night.

"Al, I want to talk to you a moment before you go to interview the cast." He nodded and followed his dad into an alcove away from the clamor of the cast meet and greet. He watched his dad shuffle his feet and run his hands through his messy black hair. Albus knew the gesture well as the one he made when nervous. He held his mouth closed waiting for his dad to speak first knowing it didn't help to hurry him along. Finally he sighed and began speaking, "Al, you know your mother and I haven't gotten along so well for a while. Well I've given up on her couple's therapy yesterday and I thought you should know before the papers hit the stands tomorrow. I filed for a divorce from your mother this morning."

Albus felt his heart buoy up at this; he felt they would both be much happier now that they were ending it. "That's great Dad. You and Mum just haven't been happy in a long time."

His dads shocked expression morphed into one of great relief at this statement. "Thank you Al. Don't say anything to your sister I plan to tell her on the way home tonight. I don't think Lily will take it as well as you and your brother."

"She'll only be upset if she can't live with you dad, you know she's a daddy's girl." He chuckled at that, knowing Lily would runaway from home before she would live with Ginny telling her to give up dancing and work were her 'true' talents lie. His dad laughed at that and nodded in agreement.

"Well that didn't take as long as I had expected. I better go rescue whatever dancer or choreographer your sister has cornered and you have a cast to interview." His dad engulfed him in a giant bear hug which he returned whole heartedly. They broke apart and went off in search of their prey.

Albus walked towards the cast when he spotted a handful of blonde people he recognized. Andrea Longbottom waved energetically towards him from the group. He moved over and recognized a very annoyed looking Scorpius who glared at everyone around him as his mother Astoria admonished him for his behavior. Albus laughed knowing how Scorpius had been tricked into coming with his mother when he had decided to go to dinner with her tonight. Astoria's sister Daphne stood next to flirting shamelessly some brunet wizard Albus didn't know. Astoria most likely was attempting to set Scorpius up with the pretty Andrea.

"Hey, Al are you covering the show for the Prophet?" Andrea had her shiny press badge with The Quibbler in bold letters pinned to her robes. She worked with her mother as a reporter for her grandfather's magazine. He had known her since they were children and had been thrilled when she had defended him against some second years during his first week at Hogwarts. Andrea had seemed powerful and frightening as a third year to him. Now he knew she was a great blend of her mother's off the wall eccentricities and her father's quiet authority. Nothing ever got passed Professor Longbottom. First years always assumed that the quiet man was a push over and quickly learned that the upper years respected the man for a reason.

"Yeah, Hannah's in Ireland for her daughters wedding." He had his attention dragged away from Andrea by Scorpius' angry comment to his mother.

"No mother! I will not be asking her or any witch of your choosing out tonight. If I have any interest in a girl I will ask her when I choose to." His best friend looked positively apoplectic as his mother attempted to pout to make him give in. Albus understood why Mr. Malfoy had divorced the pretty Astoria during their fifth year. She assumed that a pretty pout would earn her anything from any man like it had her father. The seemingly oblivious Daphne came to her nephews rescue as if on cue.

"Now Tori you know he's still young. Let the boy have some fun." Scorpius looked at his aunt gratefully. Astoria looked affronted at her sister's interruption.

"His father was engaged to me by this age and so should he."

"And look how that turned out." Daphne's vicious jab sent Astoria stalking away in a huff.

Scorpius sighed in relief and slouched against the pillar behind him, "Thanks Queenie. She got on that kick about Annie again." Scorpius shuddered at the thought of being forced to date Andrea. The blonde woman in question laughed throatily at it, knowing full well Scorpius had been terrified of her after she had turned him and Albus upside down and dunked their heads in the loo because they would not stop arguing over some petty thing their first year.

"Of course Scorp, you're young you should be allowed to live your life to its fullest." She had made that her own personal motto after the down fall of Voldemort. Even as a Hogwarts Professor she had encouraged her students to be young and not to force themselves to deal with the horrors of the world until they needed to. Scorpius had told him once that she said things like that because she feared that her students would possibly face the terror of her final years at the school. Daphne Greengrass had suffered greatly trying to protect the younger students from their Death Eater Professors and refused to ever let anything of the sort hurt the students in her care. Headmistress McGonagall had often tried to reign in her flamboyant D.A.D.A Professor but nothing could stop her encouraging the students to simply use her nickname Queenie. The students adored the woman who was always the first one to the defense of any student whom she felt was being treated unfairly.

He wanted to get a quick word in with Scorpius but the loud speaker announce that the end of the public meet and greet was over and the cast would now speak with the press privately back stage. Waving to his friend he let Andrea tow him off to work.

* * *

Harry sighed exasperated as he searched around for his daughter. He loved her dearly but that girl made him want to rip his hair out some days. Lily could change from a Percy like austere goody-goody attitude to blowing up something with her Uncle George in a flash. At the moment she seemed to have decided to pull the prankster and disappear. Harry felt sorry for what ever dancer Lily had cornered into interrogating. Biting his lip Harry decided to throw dignity to the wind and stand on his toes to attempt to spot her long tangle of black hair. Part of Harry felt guiltily relieved that none of his children had inherited the fiery Weasly hair. James had Harry's birds nest for hair while Lily's matched the color of her father's perfectly but had the texture that resembled her grandmothers. Of his children Al only had his green eyes and his grandmother's darker red hair. Harry chuckled at the thought of how much Lily bristled at the mere mention to any resemblance to her mother. The thought of Ginny made his good mood evaporate.

He still remembered when he thought nothing could ever break up their marriage. Then Albus had come home for Winter Holidays first year bouncing around ecstatic over making a friend. He had begged for two days to have his friend over for the day before Harry consented. Harry had been shocked to discover that Albus' new friend was none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Having already promised to write Scorpius' parents Harry had no choice but to contact Malfoy. Malfoy had written back asking to meet for lunch to discuss plans for their children to have a play date. Harry had never heard the term before and was instantly confused but agreed to meet anyway. He had been surprised when Malfoy had arrived late looking hassled and fairly annoyed. The tall blond had proceeded to apologize citing Scorpius had broken into his potions lab and promptly blown up his best gold cauldron attempting to brew some ridiculously advanced potion. Harry had laughed earning a smile from Malfoy. They agreed to let the boys spend most of the break together trading off days and Harry would go to Malfoy Manor today to take Scorpius off Astoria's hands for the afternoon. He had found an easy camaraderie with Malfoy and over the break had come to enjoy his company and that of Astoria. A touch vain and vapid but unendingly sweet and charming in the face of her rambunctious son. Ginny how ever had refused to accept his new friendship and found any excuse to avoid them. When he invited them over for dinner one night, Ginny left as soon as they arrived. Their fighting had begun that night and never seemed to stop from then on.

He found a comfort in Draco's company, who was having lesser issues with Astoria. Over the next several years they had become each others closest friend. They still bickered often. When Draco announced suddenly one night that he had filed for divorce from Astoria and she would receive the papers in the morning a confusing elated feeling had taken Harry by surprise. Their divorce ended quickly and amicably with only a minor squabble over who would have Scorpius for the Christmas Holidays. Over the progressing year Harry slowly began feeling something more for Draco.

They always had an intense relationship no matter what type. Growing up it had been intense loathing and childhood nemesis then when their children became friends it became an intense friendly rivalry and one up man ship with their children. Now that Draco was single and spending most of his free time with Harry, especially that now all three of Harry's children were in Hogwarts Ginny could travel freely with her team, it felt different once again. When Draco let it slip that he was bisexual and started seeing some bloke Harry hadn't been able to see straight for weeks. When Draco ended it and started spending time with Harry mainly again he felt triumphant. The six months ago he had realized that he felt this way because he wanted Draco. Not understanding how to deal with the feeling he avoided Draco for nearly a month before Draco cornered him. He had confessed the truth and to his surprise Draco's only response was a whoop of delight and to devour his mouth. Harry felt that they made much better intense lovers than enemies.

As if thinking about Draco had summoned him the blonde walked into the theater entrance. Spotting Harry he quickly made his way over and pulled Harry into the now empty theater. Before he could greet his lover Draco pinned him to the wall and met his mouth in a deeply passionate kiss. Harry felt his toes curl as Draco dominated the kiss. His blood rushed south as Draco slowly ran his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips. As their tongues met it became a battle for dominance, throwing all the intensity and passion they had wasted on fighting into this kiss and every other kiss they ever had. Harry moaned loudly into Draco's mouth as a long fingered hand snaked into his hair gripping tightly. Draco shuddered against him and broke the kiss before gently pecking the line of Harry's jaw and down his throat to his collar before turning back up.

Draco gave Harry one last peck before stepping back to lean on the back of the theater seat. Harry moved to settle comfortably between Draco's legs with his arms on his shoulders. Harry wanted to stay like this forever just resting and quiet, but Draco broke the spell, "Did you tell them?"

"Not Lily, I plan to tell her when we go for dessert, but I told Al."

"How did he take it?" Draco looked wary, Albus was like a second son to him and Harry knew that Draco would be crushed if Albus hated him for this.

"He's glad his mother and I will be divorcing. I haven't told him about us though, I thought it would be easier to tell him once thing are underway and I've moved out of the house with Ginny." Draco was visibly relieved at this, postponing that potential disaster made his face light with the relaxed beauty Harry loved so much. "What are you doing here though, I thought we agreed to see each other tomorrow while they serve Ginny the papers."

"I came to pick up Cissy. Did you forget she was in the show?" Harry could have smacked himself. He had completely forgotten that Draco's daughter played Meg in the show. Obviously Cissy, who had been raised in France where the Malfoy's had lived for several years after the war, had rarely been in England and would be staying with family. Harry wondered who Cissy's mother was. Draco had sworn an Unspeakable Vow to the mother to never reveal her identity to any one. He knew Cissy had been born about the same time as Teddy but closer to the Battle of Hogwarts. Who ever was the mother was someone Harry hoped never to meet, he considered her true scum. The Mother had threatened to abort the baby when she discovered the pregnancy. Draco had begged her to not, going so far as to agree to keep the child from her for its entire life. She had told Draco she could never be associated with him because she was on the winning side and he would loose and she wanted to marry a war hero not some Death Eater scum. To protect Cissy from her obviously hatful mother Draco had never brought Cissy to England, letting her stay in France with her grandparents and attend Beauxbatons.

"So are you telling her and Scorpius then?" Draco nodded the minute pull in of his lower lip the only sign of his nerves. Harry smiled knowing Scorpius would be thrilled and help ease Albus into the idea. Scorpius had several strange notions that Ginny was too manly to like men. He had taken to this opinion after Ginny threw a Quaffle into his chest so hard it had thrown Scorpius from his broom and to the ground twenty feet below.

Draco looked extremely relieved and snuck another quick kiss that melted Harry's bones, "We should go back out there, Cissy has probably escaped the reporters and off babbling in French to anyone who will hold still long enough." Harry laughed and stepped back to let Draco free. He watched appreciatively as Draco smoothed his dark green robes back down. Seeing Harry leering at him Draco rolled his eyes. As Draco walked past him stately Harry darted out a hand and squeezed Draco's arse. The resultant squeak brought a proud smile to Harry's face.

"You will pay for that Harry."

"I hope I do, baby." Harry laughed at the glare the pet name earned him before slipping out of the theater into the lobby. He hadn't taken two steps before he had an armful of leggy blonde. He steadied the girl and found himself looking directly into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Taking in her entire face, he found several of Draco features and it dawned on him that he had found Narcissa Malfoy the second.

"Pardon et moi, monsieur." She stepped back to curtsy, but stopped when she spotted Draco coming out of the theater behind Harry. "Papa!" Her loud shout nearly deafened Harry as she dashed past him to launched herself at Draco. He hugged her to him and spun her in quick circles. He set her back onto her feet and said something very quiet to her in French earning a laugh.

"Où est cet amoureux que vous ont été la dissimulation Papa?" Harry was startled how familiar her voice felt, her every inflection was carbon copy of Draco's in a pleasant throaty soprano. Her raised eyebrow at her father's stunned face made Harry think she had asked a question. Draco had been attempting to teach Harry some rudimentary French to make things easier on Cissy who while having a relatively good grasp on English vocabulary had difficulty expressing herself in a way that made much sense. To Draco's dismay Harry failed miserably with anything more complicated than three words loosely strung together.

"You ran into him Cissy." Draco still looked confused, but Cissy looked triumphant. "Harry, this is my daughter Cissy. Cissy, this is Harry Potter, my lover." Harry looked at Draco jaw dropped before Cissy swooped onto him and kissed both his cheeks.

"It is good to make your friendship M. Potter." Harry smiled at the obvious approval shining in her face.

"It's good to meet you too." Cissy beamed and turned back to rattle something off rapidly in French to Draco. Harry started thinking of excusing himself to back to find Lily when the last person, short of Ginny, he wanted to see rounded the corner. Scorpius looked at him briefly before spotting Draco. Stepping closer he lifted his hand to catch his fathers attention. Draco smiled over Cissy's shoulder; she broke off in the middle of her sentence and glanced behind her.

"Scorpius!" Cissy seemed to have the habit of greeting people by launching herself at them and forcing great bear hugs. Scorpius stumbled and laughed holding his sister up right. Harry realized from looking at them that they could pass as twins with out any question.

"Her mother cast a spell to suppress any features that could connect Cissy to her in any way." Draco read the questioning look in Harry's face. Harry didn't think he could be any more repulsed by Cissy's mother than he had been, but knowing she had tampered with her own unborn child made him want to gag. "That's why she's identical to my mother, though she's more" Draco trailed off a slight flinch of pain as his unbreakable Vow prevented him from saying what ever Cissy was more like her mother for. Harry's response was cut short by a strangled noise from Scorpius.

"They're what?!" Harry and Draco looked at each other and back at Cissy's nervous guilty face, then at Scorpius' accusing one and gulped.

* * *

**A/N: What Cissy asks draco is where is this lover you've been hiding.**


End file.
